


You're my darling Angel

by languageismymistress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Ace doesn't stand a chance, Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel "Ace" Coulson is Phil's Son, Avery Parker is Peters Cousin, Avery is a troublemaker, F/M, Fluff, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: In that moment, Ace hated his name. The real name that his father gave him. Loathed it in its entirety.





	You're my darling Angel

All alarm bells set off inside of Ace Coulson’s mind whenever Daisy and Avery go quiet. On their own, they are manageable, together, Ace is just grateful that Robbie is with him. He will be needing all the help he can get.

He knows they are up to something. He just doesn’t know what that something is, when it is going to happen and how bad the causalities will be. Yes, his father would call him overdramatic but with these two, there are always causalities. They are dangerous on their own let alone together.

“Why are you so worried?”

Ace nodded to their pair.

“They are talking?”

“It’s more than that, trust me, those two together will kill you and you will thank them for it.”

Robbie stared at him like he had grown two extra heads. Ace went to explain but was cut off. Music started playing from the speakers. He knew the sound and the reason for it.

He was doomed.

Avery seemed to be the one to start singing at him and him alone.

_“Boy, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby”_

In that moment, Ace _hated_ his name. The real name that his father gave him. Loathed it in its entirety.

Daisy seemed to have her sights set onto Robbie.

_This, _Ace thought, _would be interesting. _

_“Robbie, you're my devil, you're my darling devil_

_Boy, you're my friend when I'm in need, baby.”_

Robbie scoffed, trying his hardest to hold back all emotion.

Ace caught Mia in the background filming the whole event and made note to somehow _try_ and get that damn footage.

For now, he did his best to ignore his girlfriend and singing companion. Robbie followed him, apparently doing his best to do the same.

The girls joined together as the pair left, the singing following them down the hall.

_“Life is one big party when you're still young_

_But who's gonna have your back when it's all done”_


End file.
